1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere cup and pad structure, especially to an inner padding and outer linings of brassieres made from polypropylene with low melting point. Thereby the outer linings will not have spots caused by degradation of dyes at high temperature forming and the shortcoming of general inner padding made from foam that is easy to turn yellow over time is improved effectively.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Along with improvement of life quality, people have higher requirements of various commodities. For example, the brassiere wore by females is not only simply with basic functions such as protection of female breasts or keeping breast shape. Moreover, the brassiere should be with higher wearing comfort and enhancement of breast appearance as well as shape.
In order to make the female chest shape look more beautiful and aesthetic, now underwear manufacturers develops brassiere cups, brassiere pads to enhance and improve breast shape. Refer to FIG. 7, the brassiere cups and pads available now are mainly composed of two outer linings (3) made from polyester-based non-woven fabric and an inner padding (4) made from polyurethane foam clipped between the two outer linings (3). An adhesive such as glue is sprayed between the two outer linings (3) and the inner padding (4) for adhesion. Then the device is hot embossed by a high temperature mold whose temperature ranging from 180° C. to 210° C. to form products with required shapes such as brassiere cups or brassiere pads.
In order to make the brassiere cup and pad structure become more beautiful and aesthetic, or have colors similar to the brassieres, the two outer linings are dyed. However, chemical changes occur in dyes at high temperature so that red and blue spots are produced. The defects caused by dye spots are not acceptable by clients and the products become defective goods. This leads to production losses.
Besides, the brassiere cup and pad structure formed by the two outer linings made from polyester-based non-woven fabric and the inner padding made from polyurethane foam is sprayed with adhesives such as glue before the hot embossing so as to secure the firmness of the connection between the outer linings and the inner padding made from different materials. The step of coating the adhesive not only takes time but also increase production cost. In view of global environmental protection, the improper use of adhesives is a waste of resource. Moreover, after high temperature processing and long term contact with air, the inner foam padding easily turns yellow that has negative effects on the beauty of brassiere's appearance.
Thus there is a need to provide a novel brassiere cup and pad structure that overcomes shortcomings of the brassiere cup and pad structure available now such as spots on surfaces, use of adhesives and the foam of the inner padding that turns yellow easily as it ages.